Drabbles & Co! L'usine de mon cerveau!
by Maybi
Summary: Une série d'idées que je ne parvenais pas à mettre en fic. Un délire passager quoi. Surtout sur Gin et Toshiro, les rating diffèrent, pas de M mais beaucoup d'humour explicite à ce propos xD Pardonnez la folie de l'auteur SVP..
1. Uniforme

**Titre : Drabbles & Co! L'usine de mon cerveau!**

**Thème : Uniforme.**

**Personnages : Hitsugaya, Ichimaru.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humour**

**Note : Tout le monde sait à quel point je suis fade. Tout le monde sait à quel point je mets du temps à écrire. Personne ne sait que j'ai pleins d'idées dans la tête que je ne sais pas où caser. Bah voici la solution : Quelques drabble :P**

**Note 2 : j'ai eu l'idée de ce thème en voyant une image sur Deviantart. Et vu que mon esprit dérangé s'est mis à fonctionner…**

* * *

Tout ce passait bien ce matin là, à Las Noches lorsque un hurlement retentit dans tout le bâtiment Est (là où se trouvaient les quartiers des chefs de Las Noches) et une fille particulièrement plate aux cheveux blancs hérissés sur la tête traversa le couloir à toute allure, la peau aussi blanche qu'un cadavre, en uniforme d'école. Que fais une collégienne à Las Noches? Qui plus est, aussi terrorisée ? On eut la réponse en voyant un Ichimaru, particulièrement vexé que la dite écolière n'ait pas vraiment apprécier le "cadeau" passer la tête par la porte de ses appartements.

- Bah alors, Hitsu-chan ? Tu n'as pas aimé mon petit cadeau ?

Une voix s'éleva au fin fond du couloir et résonna ensuite sur les murs.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ICHIMARU !!

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hitsu-chan ! Maintenant reviens !

- VAS TE FAIRE VOIR CHEZ LES HOLLOWS ENCULÉ (observez le langage très fleuri...) !

- Ah... si tu étais resté bien sage, les rôles auraient été inversés…

Et le petit, à cette simple phrase, accéléra le shumpo, frissonnant de dégout.

- ... Grand-mère! Au secour... Viens me chercheeeeeeeeeeeer ! s'écria-t-il.

- Alors Gin, as-tu réussi à l'attraper finalement ?

- Nan Sos'ke, Histu-chan est pas gentil ! Il s'est enfermé dans sa cellule et il boude…

- Ah vraiment ? Et dis moi… accepterais-tu un petit cadeau de ma part ?

- Oui bien sur !

Un sourire sadique vint se ficher sur le visage du mégalomane. Et se dernier tendit un paquet à l'argenté. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'ouvrir avant de devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Lentement, il tira un uniforme de soubrette en cuir du carton puis regarda son supérieur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- J'ai toujours adoré les uniformes, tu devrais le savoir… non ?

* * *

**Voila voila, un petit délire dû à une partie de mon cerveau qui est légèrement défectueuse par moment… Reviews ? J'ai encore pleins d'idées là xD**


	2. Fraises & Insomnies

**Titre :**

**Thème : Fraises et Insomnie.**

**Personnages : Byakuya, Ichimaru, Aizen.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humour**

**Note : Un petit drabble avec Byaku-chi pour Hiyoru. Cadeau ma vieille ! xD**

* * *

Ce matin là, Byakuya s'était levé tard.

Ce matin là, Byakuya avait renversé de l'encre sur ses rapports.

Ce matin là, Byakuya avait oublier qu'il avait une réunion des capitaines urgente et donc, était arrivé en retard.

Ce matin-là, Byakuya avait complètement oublié d'aller rechercher sa sœur sur Terre.

Ce matin-là, Byakuya avait taillé ses jolis bonzai à tel point qu'il ne restait plus aucune feuille.

Cet après-midi là, Byakuya avait oublié que Renji était parti en mission, et devait donc refaire tous ses rapports lui-même.

Cet après-midi là, Byakuya s'est laisser embarquer dans un meeting des femmes shinigami, on ne sait pas comment.

Cet après-midi là,

Ce soir là, on a retrouvé Byakuya en train de jouer à Tarzan avec les rideaux de son manoir, seulement vêtu de son fundoshi en criant à tue-tête « Ichigo mon amour, viens m'enlever ! Je n'attends que toi !! »

Personne ne compris pourquoi. Seulement, Byakuya, lui, savait que les 5 nuits blanches qu'il venait de passer y étaient pour quelque chose. Seulement, allez savoir pourquoi, il ignorait qui était vraiment la cause de ces insomnies. Mais il en avait une vague idée…

- Quelle bonne idée Sos'ke !

Le maitre de Las Noches, le BigBoss des hollows, le traitre des shinigamis afficha son sourire vainqueur et rejeta sa mèche en arrière, d'un geste digne d'un publicité l'Oréal -parce qu'il le vaut bien!-

- Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours de bonnes idées, Gin.

- Oui mais cel'là 'l'était géniale !

- En effet… Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à les tester sur Stark.

Gin sourit, puis, interloqué, demande à son mentor :

- Mais enfait, Sos'ke, c'est quoi ces trucs ?

- C'est simple. Se sont les fraises Tagada prototypes que Szayel à tenter de copier. Il en est devenu accro. Mais apparemment, ses bonbons causent de sérieux problèmes neurologiques...

- Moi aussi j'aime bien les fraises.

- Ne remets pas Kurosaki sur le tapis, Gin !

Gin croisa les bras, boudeur.

- Mais moi j'aime bien les fraises…

* * *

**Je sais, je sais. C'est pa-thé-ti-que. Mais bon, fallait que j'extériorise mes idées xD**


	3. Chantage

**Titre : Drabbles & co, l'usine de mon cerveau!**

**Thème : Chantage**

**Personnages : Hitsugaya, Aizen.**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Humour**

**Note : Voici un petit drabble de ma composition. Là dedans, Aizen est un bon gros Yakuza et même chef de mafia tandis que Toshiro est un emprunteur qui ne peut régler ses dettes. Et ça, au japon, c'est un gros problème…**

* * *

- Je rembourserai ! Laissez moi encore un moi !

Le « Parrain » tira un bon coup sur son cigare et regarda le petit être suppliant à ses pieds. Des yeux de jades, implorants, des cheveux de neige, une bouille tout mignonne.. Il était venu emprunter de l'argent pour payer les soins de sa grand-mère qui est malade. Mais maintenant, il fallait payer. Le « BigBoss » envoya un cercle de fumée au visage du garçonnet.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que … euh… je paierais !

- Tu sais ce qu'on fais aux vilains garçons qui ne paient pas dans les temps ?

La grande rousse à la poitrine bien fournie que le Yakuza tenait sur ses genoux depuis tout à l'heure agita la main en l'air.

- Moi je sais ! moi je sais !

- C'est pas à toi que la question était posée…

- Mais doudou…

- Chut !

La femme croisa les bras et se mis à bouder. Le BigBoss redirigea son regard vers le petit.

- Alors, je réitère ma question : Sais-tu ce qu'on fais aux vilains garçons qui ne paient pas dans les temps ?

- N..non, je ne sais pas. Balbutia le jeune homme.

Une lueurs perverse s'illumina dans les yeux du mafioso.

- Tu es plutôt mignon… tu feras sûrement l'affaire.

L'enfant déglutit en voyant l'homme se lever et avancer vers lui, tirant une nouvelle fois sur son cigare, soufflant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Il prit doucement le menton du petit et l'examina. Puis, pensif, il fit quelques pas avant de tirer quelque chose de son tiroir. Le jeune garçon déglutit à nouveau, horrifié.

- A partir de maintenant, ce sera ton _uniforme_, mon garçon. J'ai un nouveau _métier_ pour toi.

Le petit ne pouvait dire non. Il était _obliger_ de faire _ça_ . Pour rembourser sa dette …

Et c'est ainsi que le petit Toshiro se retrouva à faire la mascotte dans un ChappyBurger®. Qui aurait cru que la mafia dirigeait AUSSI les fastfoods ? Et surtout, qui s'attendait à ça ? Hein… ?

* * *

**Elle vous plait la chute ? x)**


End file.
